One or more software containers can be installed on a host computing device. A container packet engine can be implemented within a software container. Other applications also may execute within the software container. Such container-based applications may attempt to communicate with other software or hardware components outside of their respective software container. However, it can be challenging to provide connectivity from applications running within the software container to an external network stack via the container packet engine that exists inside the container.